


Frozen TV dinner.

by fictionalabyss



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Demon Deals, Gen, Reader Insert, carter (oc) - Freeform, demon!reader
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-28
Updated: 2017-08-28
Packaged: 2019-09-12 06:31:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 990
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16867894
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fictionalabyss/pseuds/fictionalabyss
Summary: One of Crowley's minions went against him, started making bad deals and hoarding the souls for himself.You've been tasked with cleaning up the mess, not that you care.Until you meet Carter, a young boy who sold his soul for a meal he couldn't eat and only got a few days to live.A deal is a deal, right?





	Frozen TV dinner.

Sighing, you walked down the street through a crowd of people who didn’t really see you. And even though they couldn’t see the hound at your side, the steady stream of people moved around both of you.

Opening the folded paper in your hand, and re-reading the last name on the list for today, you looked up at the street signs. “He should be here..” You mumbled to the hound and glanced around. “Find him, but don’t let him see you yet.”

The hound ran off and across the street, disappearing around the corner, and you slowly followed. Just as you turned, you saw it go into a small alley. 

Stepping into the small opening, you froze, and glanced around. “Are you sure?” The hound turned to you, and the small child you found looked up at you. “Excuse me, kid, I’m looking for someone. A guy named Carter?”

You had a first and last name, and a last known location for everyone. That’s all you really needed, you were a demon dealer, cleaning up some assholes mess who was making shitty deals. It was your job to collect the souls. Most of the deals only gave people days, weeks, months. Crowley had killed him, and tasked you with keeping up the deals, no matter how bad they were. “ _A deal is a deal, Darling._ ” He had told you. “ _This moron has been at it for months, staggering the times so we wouldn’t notice the extra flow of souls he was taking for himself._ ”

“Who wants to know?” The small voice pulled you from your thoughts. He looked no older than 6, small, malnourished, dirty.

“I’m here to collect on a debt owed.” The kid’s eyes went wide. “I’m told he’s usually here.”

“I-I’m Carter.” He said softly, and your eyebrows shot up. “But you’re not the guy-”

“He didn’t give you a fair deal, kid.” You went and sat next to him, motioning towards the entrance of the lane, and your hound went to stand guard. “He’s gone because of what he did, and I have to clean up his mess. My names Y/N. How old are you?”

“I’m 10.” He answered quietly. “Whats a fair deal?” He looked up at you curious.

“Ten years. No matter what you ask for, you get ten years.”

“Oh..”

You sighed. “What did you get?” You glanced down at him. “What was _so important_ you sold your soul for so little?”

You moved through the halls with the child at your side, and your hound moving behind you. “Out of my way.” You told the demon at the door to Crowley’s throne room.

“His Majesty is in a meeting.”

“ _ **Out of my way**_.” You flashed your red eyes at the black eyed demon, and your hound growled from behind you.

“W- just a moment, please.” He hurried into the room beyond, and returned a moment later. “He’ll see you now..”

“ _Why_ are you bloody threatening my guard?” Crowley asked as you stepped in.

“You need better guard if they fold after such a half assed threat.” You pointed out, as you moved and took your place near the foot of his throne. “Sir.”

He nodded. “Why have you brought me a human child?”

“I want him.”

“ _Excuse me_?”

“I want to adopt him.”

Crowley’s eyes narrowed. “Why? Were you not sent to _collect his soul_?”

“Tell him what you asked for.”

“I-I asked for food, Sir.”

“He asked _for food_ , Crowley. He sold his soul, for a fucking meal. What did you get?”

“A f-frozen tv dinner.” Crowley’s eyebrows slowly raised.

“How is a homeless child of 10, suppose to cook a god damn frozen tv dinner?”

Before Crowley could say anything, the child spoke. “I gave it away. I saw a mom, counting change after buying her daughter dinner, and I offered it to her. She looked as hungry as I was, as tired.”

“ _Not only_ did he get jipped, he _gave away_ what he was given.” You pointed out. “He deserved _better_ , Crowley, they all did, we know that. But he’s a fucking **child** , and he was taken advantage of. Tell him how long you were given before I came to collect.”

“Three days.”

“His soul, for a meal he can’t eat, and three days. Three more days without a damn meal. He hasn’t eaten _still_. I want to give him a childhood he deserves. At least better than he had.”

Crowley’s eyes moved to the child, taking in the information. He shook his head, and opened his mouth to speak, but Carter spoke first.

“I will honor the deal.” That surprised Crowley, he had assumed the child was manipulating you to get out of the deal. “You can take my soul. I don’t care. I helped someone else with it, even if it _was_ a stupid deal to make, that makes it worth it.”

“You are aware you will be _tortured_?” The child nodded. He thought about it a moment longer. “Very well. The deal will be honored, his soul collected. Should his soul turn, he will be permitted to return to you, if he so wishes it. Do you wish it, child?” Carter nodded. “Very well. Juliet!” He called out.

“Sir? I’d rather use my own hound.” He nodded, and waved his hand. Kneeling down in front of Carter, you took his small hand in yours. “This is _my_ hound, Crixus.”

Carters eyes went wide, as the hound in front of him came into view. “Woah..” He breathed.

“This is going to hurt. I’m sorry, but I can’t do anything about that.” He nodded, eyes still on the hound next to you. “He’s going to bite you, he’s going to take your soul, and bring you to a man named Alistair. Okay?” He nodded again. “I’ll be here when you come out. I’ll keep your body for you, so you can return to it. Are you ready?”


End file.
